When the Angels Cry
by Avalon Brendon
Summary: When the angels cry, may the truth be heard. When the angels cry, may it be of their song. When the angels cry, may I be brought home. The words of a softly-sung lullaby. But who is singing it? I do not know. All I know is that ever since Quinn died, everything has gone to hell, and I am still stuck here without a reason of why she did it.
1. The Wanderers

_When the Angels Cry_

_Part One: Fragments_

_Chapter One: The Wanderers_

* * *

Sometimes things happen that you are not able to explain. They just happen without reason, and you are left to wonder whether or not it is your fault. Most of the time, there is nothing you can do about it, but you somehow blame yourself anyway. You beat yourself up about the past, even though there is no way for you to change it. Still, you try to find a shred of hope that there is something you can do to make things better. For days-weeks, even-you go into that dark place, the one in the back of your mind where everything is your fault and no one can get you out.

That is what Santana Lopez is doing now, as she stares at her cieling. Her thoughts have been scattered ever since the incident, three days ago. People have come in and out of her room-Rachel, Finn, even Puck-but they never stayed long enough to hear her speak. Perhaps it is because she has not spoken to anyone since it happened. She does not care, though. Words are meaningless now; they hold no significance now. Not unless they held the reason why her best friend has swallowed a handful of pills and left a slash on each wrist.

No note was found, and Santana is left thinking it is her fault. Who know, maybe it is. They always fought about stupid things; guys, cheerleading, etc...None of it was even worth fighting over. Santana realizes it now. She just wishes that Quinn is here, next to her, to hear about her realization. But, the blonde is being buried tomorrow. The wake is today, in three hours.

The Latina has no idea whether or not she is going to be able to get herself out of her bed. For the past several hours, she has done nothing but lay down and try to capture a thought. They swarm around in her head, though, moving too fast for her to grip onto one. She does not mind that much, however. The thoughts make noise inside of her head, breaking the silence she lays in. If she has the energy, she will get up and turn on some music to get noise into her room, but that energy has been wasted each night as she cries herself to sleep.

"Santana?" The voice is small and quiet, and her bedroom door is pushed open without her even making a sound of confirmation. Sam steps in slowly, cautiously, as if the room will burst into flames upon his entering. Nothing happens, though, so he walks over to Santana's bed.

The sight kills him inside, even though he has never really cared for Santana all too much before. All of the life in her eyes is drained, leaving behind a glassy look that is still focused on the cieling, as if there is truly something in the white paint that will give her a reason to move, to speak, to think clearly. Sam cannot tell if she even acknowledges his presence, but he does not think too much about it.

"Santana, we're worried. You're taking this really hard. I want...I just want to make sure you're okay," Sam says. He waits for a caustic remark, for her to say something bitchy about how it should be obvious that she is not okay, that everything has turned to shit. It never comes, though. She remains silent, her gaze still fixed on fading white paint.

Sam sighs heavily, not knowing whether he should go or stay. The two have never been close. In fact, they are far from it. Santana has always disliked the boy, always calling him out on everything he does wrong, even if he does not mean to. She has always insulted him over everything, especially his abnormally large lips.

He has never wanted to hear her say something rude to him until now. Something-anything-to break the silence that the brunette seems to be stuck in. Sam looks over at her expectedly, but she still says nothing, still does not look at him.

"San," he says, softer now and with more feeling. "Please just say something. Quinn...she would never want to see you like this. Are you really hurting so much that you cannot even look at me? Just...just get over yourself, Santana!" He is getting angrier now, his feelings over Quinn surfacing to boil. "You act like you're so fucking special, like this has only affected you! Well, it hasn't! I'm hurting, too! Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Puck-they're all having to deal with the same thing. Just get over yourself and stop acting like such a spoiled bitch."

Almost instantly, Sam regrets his words, but he knows that it is too late to take any of them back. Still, when the brunette finally turns her head slightly and eyes him, he no longer feels guilt. No. All he feels now is pride. She is staring at him. He has her listening. That is all he has wanted to accomplish since Rachel told him that Santana is completely lifeless.

"Just, don't be like this. Try to get up. I have to go get some stuff done, okay? Want me to come back in an hour?" Sam asks, hoping that she will speak.

She turns her head back to look at the cieling again, and Sam feels defeated. Letting out a stubborn breath, he turns and walks out the door. Before he shuts it, though, she whispers to him, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he responds as he closes the door gently.

_I wonder if Quinn is mad at me for being like this._

It is the only thought she has been able to hold on to, and she cherishes this thought, no matter how upset it makes her in this moment.

* * *

"Hi, Brittany," Judy Fabray says, smiling sadly as she hugs her niece tightly.

"Hey," Brittany replies, her voice still broken up from all of the crying she has done in the past few hours.

There is a small crowd of people gathered in the room that Quinn's wake will be held in. Only an hour remaining until everyone else arrives. Brittany is counting down to the seconds, but it makes no difference. And counting has never really been her strong suit, so she has to constantly start over. Along the way, though, she gives up on counting, because it is becoming too frustrating for her. Quinn could have been helping her.

The thought makes Brittany frown, and she looks around the large room, her eyes landing everywhere but in the front, where the caskett lay with the top open. She knows what is there, and she is not ready to see the body. Not yet. Instantly, she feels even worse, because Quinn is her cousin and she should want to take in the sight of her beloved cousin. For some reason, though, she cannot. Instead, she thinks about what the person who found her three days ago must be thinking at this very moment.

_Mom said her name is Santana._

Brittany decides that she likes the name, and if she meets Santana tonight, then she will be sure to talk to her. She is not sure why, but she makes it as a sort of promise to herself. After all, Quinn had always told Brittany about Santana. The tall blonde wonders if Quinn has been telling Santana about her, too. She doubts it for a minute, but then she cannot, because her hand is now being held by her aunt.

Judy asks Brittany if she wants to go with her to the front of the room, and Brittany simply shakes her head. She does not say anything, mostly because she does not trust her voice yet. It is still probably so broken and inaudible, and she does not want to risk people hearing her like that. At this point, Brittany is wishing that she lives closer to Judy.

Because then that means living closer to Quinn, and she could have gone to the same school, and the two would have spent more time together, and maybe Brittany would have been able to prevent all of this from happening. For a moment, Brittany considers the possibilities of everything being her fault. Her and Quinn had plans for Brittany to sleep over on Friday. How come Quinn had done this before their sleepover?

Brittany cannot think about it anymore, because it brings tears to her eyes, and she does not think that she should be crying. Quinn will be disappointed that she is thinking about crying at her wake. The two girls have once told each other that they would never want the other crying at their funerals. So, Brittany remembers that conversation, and the tears dry up before they are allowed to fall. She is grateful.

When the hour is finally up, the first handful of people arrive. Family friends, old and new, and some more relatives. None of Quinn's friends are here yet, but Brittany knows that they are going to come soon. And just as she suspects, three people walk in, looking about her age. One is a dark-skinned girl with well-done hair and make-up, wearing a black shiny dress that Brittany takes an instant liking to. Sam follows in closely behind her, and Brittany only recognizes him because it would be strange if she does not know her favorite cousin's boyfriend. Next to Sam is a shorter boy with auburn-colored hair. Brittany does not know who he is, just like the girl.

Sam spots Brittany and leads his small group of friends to her. He greets her with a smile, and she smiles back almost as genuinely. He introduces his and Quinn's friends-Kurt and Mercedes-though they are more of acquintances to Quinn, Brittany learns. She does not mind, though, because they had conversations with Quinn before, so Brittany counts that as them being friends.

No one really says much. Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes go up to the caskett and kneel down on the velvet step. They bow their heads in a prayer, and Brittany can tell that Sam is crying because his shoulders are shaking violently, and when he stands up, his eyes are wet and puffy and red and it takes all that Brittany has not to cry as well. Kurt and Mercedes take each of his hands and lead him away to the family members to pay their respects.

Brittany looks back to the door and sees a tall boy and a short girl walk in. Both of them have brown hair and they are holding hands as they walk toward the caskett, following the actions that the last three just made. The blonde is not curious as to who they are, because her eyes are already landing on the newest arrival.

A girl a couple inches shorter than Brittany, with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and flawless, olive skin. She wears no expression on her face, and is clothed in a simple, strapless black dress that hugs her curves, and a pair of heels. The outfit seems to stand out a bit in consideration of the normal attire of the occasion, but this girl makes it work.

Quickly, Brittany makes her way over to the girl, because her appearance matches the description that Quinn had once given her of Santana. Before Brittany is even coming close to her, though, the girl catches sight of the caskett. In a quick decision, the brunette is gone in a flash, rushing out the door as if going to the wake to begin with is a bad idea.

* * *

To Santana, it was a terrible idea. She knew it would be hard, but as she sees Quinn in the caskett, even at a distance, she cannot bear it any longer.

She needs fresh air, and so she walks outside to a small porch-like area. There are couches and chairs, and a roof that protects the area from the pouring rain. Santana unzips her purse and takes out the small flask that Puck had given her. She takes a long sip, and the alcohol burns her throat, but she welcomes the feeling.

The door behind her opens, but she does not look back. If there is an adult, she does not mind; she will take whatever scolding that is in store of her. None of it matters anymore. Not here. Not now.

However, when she finally looks over to see who is on the porch with her, she is met with blue eyes that she practically melts in. A tall blonde girl is standing at the entrance, closing the door, without taking her eyes off of Santana. Neither of them say a word, but continue with their staring contest. Eventually, the girl points at the flask, and for a moment Santana thinks she is about to get scolded by someone her own age.

Her thoughts are abandoned, though, when she realizes that the blonde is silently asking for some. Santana obliges and passes the flask to her, watching as the girl takes a short sip timidly. The flask is passed back to her, and Santana does not know whether or not she should drink more. After all, finishing what is in the flask is probably enough to get her drunk. She is not able to hold her alcohol, and she is not a very fun-to-be-around person when she is drunk. Hell, her hysterical drunk crying will probably make the occasion even worse.

Yet she does not really think all too much as she takes three long gulps before handing the flask back to the girl and motioning for her to sit next to her on the couch. Quietly, the blonde takes the seat, and the two stare out at the rain in silence for a few minutes, neither really know what to say to the other.

"So, how do you know her?" Santana questions, being the first to speak.

"My name is Brittany. I'm her cousin," Brittany replies. Santana's face lights up in recognition.

"Quinn's told me a lot about you. I'm Santana. I'm her friend," Santana says. Brittany shakes her head, and Santana looks at her in confusion.

"You're not her friend. You're her _best _friend. She's told me about you," Brittany explains, being sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'best.' Santana only nods, and the two quickly fall back into the silence.

Soon, the contents of the flask are gone, and Santana shoves it back into her purse, regretting nothing. She is not drunk, and is barely even buzzed. For a while, she tries to think if Puck put something in the flask to make it so she is not as effected as she usually gets. Brittany is staring at her, and she does not mind one bit, because she likes the attention that she is getting. It makes her feel guilty, though, because Quinn is the one who should be getting attention tonight.

"Have you seen her yet?" Brittany asks, even though she already knows the answer. Santana shakes her head. "Me neither. Can you go with me to see her?"

"Maybe," Santana replies quickly. She thinks it over again, though, and stands up. "Okay."

The two are making their way back inside, walking to the front of the room. Brittany begins to get nervous and thinks she is about to cry, so she grabs onto Santana's hand without thinking. She likes the way Santana's hand feels in her own, and the brunette's skin is really as soft as Brittany imagined it would be when she first saw her.

Once they are finally up there and kneeling down on the velvet-covered step, Brittany sends up a silent prayer. She has never really understood the concept of God, but Quinn believes in him, so Brittany always figures that she does as well. The blonde also tries speaking to Quinn, but she is growing angry that the girl is saying nothing in response. When she thinks she is going to start crying, she bites down on her lip hard and takes Santana's hand again when it falls to her side once the two are done praying.

They stand now at Quinn's side, looking at her limp body in the caskett. Her hair falls in waves over her shoulders, her eyes are shut, and her face is powdered. She is dressed in white, by request of her mother.

"She's...peaceful," Brittany whispers, unsure as to why she is saying it. The word does not seem to go well with Quinn-it never has. Yet here Brittany is, saying the word to describe her cousin.

"Yeah," Santana agrees, causing Brittany to stop worrying so much.

As they begin to walk away-still hand-in-hand-Brittany thinks about what tomorrow is going to be like. The funeral will be heartbreaking as everyone watches Quinn's coffin be put into the ground.

But the blonde is already finding strength in the way that Santana is holding her hand.

"So, what were you doing outside anyway?" Brittany questions, curiosity getting the best of her. "I mean, other than drinking."

"I guess I was just...wandering. What about you?"

"Wandering."


	2. Roses for the Lost and Fallen

_When the Angels Cry_

_Part One: Fragments_

_Chapter Two: Roses for the Lost and Fallen_

* * *

The wake had lasted somewhere between four to five hours. Brittany is not sure, because she has lost count. Now she sits in her gray car, driving to Lima Heights Adjacent with Santana asleep in the backseat. She tries to remember how it came to this point. In the last hour of the wake, a guy named Puck walked in. He and Santana went back out onto the porch, but Brittany did not follow this time. She thought that Santana and Puck were dating, so she did not want to interrupt them. But, she knows now that she had been wrong.

Santana is drunk. Horribly, terribly wasted. The tears are still on her face from when she was crying too hard to stutter out even a single word. Puck is driving behind them in Santana's car-he was dropped off at the wake anyway, so it is not like he has a car that needs to be picked up or anything-and Sam is following with Kurt and Mercedes. Thankfully, before Santana had been able to walk back into the large room, Puck locked her in a bathroom. Brittany was in charge of staying with her at the time, to make sure she did not do anything stupid. The brunette did not do anything except for sob into Brittany's shoulder.

It had only taken a half-hour for Santana to tire herself out, and then she passed out on the carpeted floor of the bathroom. Puck carried her out and put her in the backseat of Brittany's car. Sam and the other two are only following them because they are friends of Santana, and want to make sure she is okay. Brittany understands; if she is Santana's friend, she will do the same.

She still does not know how she is mixed up in everything, though. Kurt and Mercedes both have their licenses. They are able to drive Santana. Instead, though, Sam asked Brittany specifically to bring Santana home. The blonde knows that it would have been rude for her not to. So she does not really mind as she drives into the bad part of Lima.

Every so often, she glances in the mirror to look back at Santana. The girl has been buckled in by courtesy of Kurt, and she is lying on her side, just in case she starts throwing up. Brittany hopes that does not happen before they get Santana in her house. It will be hard for Brittany to explain to her parents why there is vomit in her car. Because then she will have to tell them about Santana getting drunk, and they will probably tell Judy about how Santana is probably to blame, because she is a 'bad influence.' Brittany knows her parents too well. They need someone to blame, and will happily pin the previous events on Santana if given the chance.

Brittany does not want the Latina to get in trouble for something she is unable to control. Quinn's passing is no one's fault, except maybe Brittany's, because that is what the blonde keeps telling herself over and over again, even if it is not true.

As Brittany rounds a corner, Santana begins to stir. Brittany does not want her to wake up, yet. She does not want to speak to her. Admittedly, she is concerned about the brunette, but at the same time, she is angry. Boiling anger hidden inside so that the others cannot tell. Santana was drunk at the wake. Quinn's wake. Brittany does not know if she can forgive Santana for doing something like this, because this night is about Quinn, and it was about Quinn since it started, several hours ago.

Santana is making it about herself now, though, Brittany realizes as she pulls into a driveway. She turns the GPS off and steps out of her car, angrily slamming the door and then telling Puck that it needs to be closed like that because it is always getting jammed. This keeps Puck from thinking she is upset, and she likes that. She has never been one to express feelings like anger, depression, and other negative emotions. It will just make people worry, and she does not want that.

Sam lifts Santana effortlessly after he unbuckles the seatbelts. The girl is waking up now, moving around a bit in Sam's arms as he carries her bridal-style toward her front door. There are no other cars in the drive-way, and for a moment Brittany does not know how they are going to get inside, but then Puck dangles a set of keys that he has swiped from Santana before they got her into the car at the funeral home. Brittany is unsure as to whether he took the keys before or after the girl got drunk and passed out, but she does not care all that much.

They all enter the house at the same time and send Brittany upstairs with Sam to settle Santana in her bed. She is being placed on her side in the bed when Brittany notices a colorful card on the desk in the corner of her room. Brittany does not read the words that are written, because her eyes are focused on the signature at the bottom.

_Your Best Friend,  
Quinn Fabray_

There are drops of some now dried up liquid on the card, and it takes Brittany a while to realize that they are dried tears. She contemplates looking at the rest of the card, to see what is written on it besides just the signature, but Sam calls her over for help before she can. He asks her if she thinks the dress should be taken off of Santana, and Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, could you maybe try to wake her up a little and get her into some pajamas or something more comfortable than the dress?" Sam questions, pointing at the black dress that has slipped down a bit around the chest area. Brittany blushes when she sees more exposed flesh, and she tries to hide her reddening cheeks by looking at her shoes. Quickly, she nods, and Sam walks out of the room.

"Santana?" Brittany whispers to the sleeping girl. She nudges her shoulder, and the brunette lets out a groan and waves her hand, trying to send Brittany off.

"Five more minutes," she grumbles. Brittany does not stop a giggle from escaping her.

"Come on, Santana. We need to get you out of the dress. Where do you keep your pajamas?" Brittany tries again. This seems to wake Santana just enough for her to point at the bottom drawer of her dresser. Brittany quickly pulls out a tank-top and a pair of shorts, the first two items on top. The room feels warm enough for the clothing, and Brittany now attempts to get Santana to sit up.

"What's going on?" Santana mumbles as she groggily sits up. As soon as she does so, her hands fly up to her head and she rubs her temples, trying to soothe the headache that is only beginning to take effect. "What the fuck?"

"You're still drunk, San," Brittany says. "I have your pajamas. Can you manage to take the dress off?"

Santana stand up and immediately feels dizzy. She grips onto the bedpost as she steadies herself. A giggle escapes her when she realizes that the room is spinning, and Brittany is grateful that the girl is not sobbing hysterically now. "I don't remember how to take a dress off, can you help me?"

Brittany notes that Santana is speaking a little too suggestively, and she tries to decide whether or not she should help the girl. She knows that Sam wants her to help Santana the best she can, and the girl is Quinn's best friend, so after a few moments Brittany finally decides to help her. Slowly, she walks over to Santana with the tank-top and shorts. Santana attempts to pull the tank-top over her head before taking the dress off, but her fingers fumble with the fabric, and Brittany has to help her with that.

The brunette quickly pulls the dress down, and Brittany cannot help but stare at tan legs. Santana loses her balance while putting the shorts on, and Brittany steadies her as she finishes getting dressed. After this, Brittany helps her get back into bed, but she tumbles down onto the mattress and drags Brittany down with her. The blonde lands on her, hard.

"Ow," Santana groans. She then looks up at the blonde, seeing the blush creeping across her face. "Aw, are you embarrassed? There's nothing to be shy about, you know."

Brittany scrambles to get back on her feet, and she bids Santana farewell. As she walks out, Sam says that he spoke to the girl's abuela and told her that Santana is just sick from food poisoning after getting something to eat at the wake. They both feel bad about lying, but the figure it is better this way. Sam offers to stay with Santana, because he does not want anything bad happening to her.

The two blondes say goodbye before Brittany walks out of the house, her face still painted red from embarrassment.

* * *

The sun is shining today, at the funeral, and so no one really questions Santana for wearing sunglasses. Brittany spots her in the cemetery, and she looks terrible. Her shoulders are slumped forward, she is dragging her feet, and every so often she pops an Advil into her mouth, stopping once she has finished the sixth pill, though.

Slowly, discreetly, Brittany makes her way over to the girl, not trying to make it obvious because she knows it is rude, especially because Quinn's mother is saying a few words at the moment. She knows that in a few minutes, though, she will be called up to the small podium to speak as well. Brittany does not have a speech or anything of the sort prepared, planning on just saying what is on her mind at the time. This usually works for her, but at the same time she often makes a fool of herself.

She is not able to say anything to Santana because just as she taps the brunette on the shoulder, her name is called along with some other words that do not register in her mind. Careful as to not bump into anyone in the large crowd gathered, Brittany walks up to the podium and stares at the microphone for a minute, trying to find words. Her mouth opens and closes repeatedly, and she does not know if she will be able to speak. Then she looks at Santana, remembers holding her hand last night, and suddenly she feels that same strength again.

"I love Quinn. She is my favorite cousin-no, my favorite person-in the entire universe. There was always a song she would sing me when we were younger and I would cry for my mom at sleepovers, even when I didn't really want to go to sleep. I can't remember the song, or even the tune or words, but it is still there in the back of my head, and it reminds me of Quinn. So whenever I have been feeling sad the past couple of days, I would pretend that Quinn is next to me, smoothing out my hair and singing me the song. There are so many words to describe her, so many good words and feelings, and sometimes it gets overwhelming. She was beautiful, talented, amazing, and just such a wonderful person all around. I just wish she were here to listen to me say these things. But, in a way, she is here. She is standing right here-" Brittany points to the spot next to her and continues, "watching all of us. And that's how it will continue to be for the longest time."

Those words are probably the most serious anyone has ever heard Brittany speak. Usually, she is lost in her own world, hardly able to think of a sentence that makes sense. Everyone remains quiet for several long moments. Brittany's eyes meet Santana's through the sunglasses, and the two just stare at each other. The priest asks Brittany if she is finished, and she nods. She walks over to stand next to Santana, and dares to take her hand. Santana does not object; she just squeezes the blonde's hand comfortingly.

The funeral does not last much longer. People cry as the coffin is lowered into the grave, and Brittany feels the tears pricking her eyes. She only now remembers the two roses that she clutches is her hands. Once the dirt has filled the grave, the people are allowed to place flowers and other things on the tiny dirt bed. Brittany places one rose down, leaning it against the gravestone. She tries to speak in her head, tries to say something to Quinn, but she cannot manage to think of anything other than the words: _I miss you._

She still holds the other rose, not thinking that she should put it down. One rose is enough, she reasons with herself. Instead, she continues to hold it, and watches as Santana puts down a rose as well. Then the brunette looks at Brittany, and Brittany sees the pain in her eyes, the tears pooling. She knows that Santana is not drunk, just hungover, and that these tears are truly real as Santana grabs onto Brittany and sobs. Her shoulders shake hard and she cannot breathe. She balls her hands into fists, grabbing at the back of Brittany's dress. Brittany does not mind, though. She just continues to hold Santana.

"Do you want to ride with me back to Quinn's house? We're all meeting there," Brittany offers. Santana nods and tells Sam that she will not be riding with him, as opposed to their previous arrangements.

* * *

"I just feel so...lost," Santana says as she stares out the window of the passenger seat. "Sorry for just talking like this. I just met you yesterday and I've already sobbed into your shoulder twice, passed out in front of you, had you drive me home, changed in front of you, and now I'm complaining about how lost I am because of this. I'm just...I'm sorry, Brittany."

"Really, I don't mind one bit. Talk all you want," Brittany replies, trying to smile over at Santana. The mood of the day just does not allow it, though. Brittany then reaches for the rose on the dashboard and hands it over to Santana.

"What's this for?"

"You're lost. I already gave one to Quinn. It's, like, two roses. Two roses for the lost and fallen. Does that makes sense? Sometimes I don't make sense," Brittany tells her.

"No, no. It makes perfect sense. Thank you so much, Brittany."

Brittany is able to smile now, because she feels happy for a minute. No one has ever said that she makes sense, no matter what she says. To hear it from Santana makes her feel warm, a nice change from the numbness she has been feeling since morning. She does not even mind when Santana asks if they can make a short detour to Dunkin' Donuts for a coffee because she feels her hangover is starting to become unbearable again, and the four cups of coffee she already had are beginning to wear off.

They go through the drive-thru, and Brittany orders herself a strawberry coolatta with whipped cream. She tells Santana that Quinn always bought one when she went to Dunkin' Donuts. The memory is welcomed, but it does not stay long, because Brittany does not really want to think about that right now. She might start crying, and that is not something she wants to do while she is driving, let alone while she is in front of Santana.

She knows that crying is no big deal, and that people should probably cry more than they normally do, but she just has a problem with it. For one, her make-up will be ruined, and Quinn never cried in front of people, so why should Brittany? Her reasoning is probably a little messed up, but she sticks by it because it makes sense in her mixed-up mind.

Brittany turns on the radio, and she immediately recognizes the song.

_"White lips, pale face,  
Breathing in snowflakes,  
Burnt lungs, sour taste."  
_

She sings the first few lines quietly, but then stops because she does not remember the next few lines. Santana looks over at Brittany, falling in love with her voice. When the chorus comes, both girls sing now, softly but loud enough for each other to hear.

_"And they say,  
She's in the class A team,  
Stuck in her daydream,  
Been this way since eighteen,  
But lately, her face seems,  
Slowly sinking, wasting,  
Crumbling like pastries.  
And they scream,  
The worst things in life,  
Come free to us._

_Cause we're just under the upperhand,  
And go mad for a couple grams,  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight,  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland,  
Or sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside,  
For angels to fly,  
Angels to fly."_

When the second verse comes, Brittany cannot sing, because tears are finally falling from her eyes. The numbness is replaced with overwhelming sadness, and she does not know if she can bear it. Her tears block her vision, so she has to pull over. She keeps apologizing to Santana, but the other girl really does not know why. It is not Brittany's fault. Why would she find the need to apologize for something so natural?

"Sad songs make me really sad," Brittany says once she can speak again. Santana puts a comforting hand on her back and rubs it soothingly as Brittany lets out another few choked sobs. Soon enough, she has found her composure, and is able to start driving again after she wipes her eyes with some tissues she has in the glove compartment.

Santana opens her mouth to speak, but she is unsure as to what to say. Instead of speaking, she just removes her hand from Brittany's back and looks at the street. Her thoughts are already beginning to consume her, and she can feel herself falling back to where she was yesterday. She tries not to, though, for Brittany. The girl is already so torn up, and so is Santana, so she figures it is best not to fall back into the darkness that once consumed her already.

When they finally arrive at Quinn's house, Santana gets nervous about entering. Everyone will be there, crowding around. She never does well with crowds. It is amazing that she had been able to deal with the funeral today. However, she tries not to think too hard about how many people will be there, and instead looks down at the rose in her hand.

_Two roses for the lost and fallen,_ she thinks to herself. A smile creeps onto her lips as she thinks more about what Brittany has said. She repeats the sentence in her head a few more times, getting used to it. She likes the way it sounds, the way Brittany said it, and what it means. It is repeating this in her head that makes the nervousness vanish as she walks into the house with Brittany.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey~! The song mentioned in this chapter is The A Team by Ed Sheeran.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions as to how I can make this better, please PM me or leave it in a review!**


End file.
